


Toby the Red Nosed Psychiatrist

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [3]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Blinking Noses, Domestic Quintis, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby's gotten a little too aggressively into the holiday spirit. Happy's noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toby the Red Nosed Psychiatrist

**Author's Note:**

> For maliayukiimura's prompt on tumblr: "Here's a holiday prompt for Quintis, "I swear if you don’t take off the blinking red nose, I’m going to rip it off of your face." :)"" I hope you like it!

She wakes up to the smell of coffee and a warm bed, somebody singing Christmas Carols as they walk around the apartment.

Happy rolls over and curls up under the blankets, pulling the comforter over her as she tries to doze off again.

“Rise and shine, beautiful,” Toby says as he walks in the room.

“If you’re waking me up at seven in the morning on a Saturday, you better have coffee,” she grumbles. She pushes the blanket off her face to see Toby standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands. And something else. On his face.

“What,” she asks, sitting up slowly, “the hell is that?”

“Your coffee,” Toby says, completely deadpan. He hands her the coffee and she stares at him as she takes a sip. It’s exactly how she likes it – she’s never told him how she takes her coffee, but somehow he knows.

“And what’s that?” Happy asks, pointing at his nose.

“Oh,” he says, crossing his eyes as he looks down. “This old thing?”

“Let me make this a little clearer,” Happy says, setting her coffee down on the bedside table. “If you don’t take off that blinking red nose, I’m going to rip it off your face.”

“It’s festive!” Toby argues.

“It’s painfully unattractive.”

“What?” says Toby, leaning against the wall. “I look good.”

“You look like Rudolph the red nosed asshat,” Happy replies. “Take it off or I’m not letting you in bed.”

“I mean, we don’t have to do it in bed,” Toby says, shrugging. “You certainly had fun on the kitchen table last week.”

Happy fights a reaction and manages to keep a straight face as the memories flood through her, but she feels her face heat up. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” It’s easy to pretend she’s not getting hot and bothered when Toby’s looks so goddamn stupid in that nose.

“I can remind you,” Toby says, pushing off the wall. “You got mad at me for buying nutcrackers and putting them all over the house, you said you’d crack my nuts, I made a joke about liking my nuts shelled, you laughed, we made out…” He trails off and wiggles his eyebrows. “And then we had some not-so-family-friendly holiday fun on the table.”

“Okay,” says Happy, her smile breaking through the attempt at keeping stone faced, “that frosting was your idea.”

“And,” Toby says, “it was even more delicious when I was licking it off of your –”

“Yeah, and ruined my bra,” Happy interrupts pointedly. “Green frosting stains red fabric. Fun fact.”

Toby sits on the bed, pouting. “But it was so festive!” he says. He looks so miserable that Happy just laughs.

“Will you take that stupid nose off?” Happy says.

Toby falls forward on his elbows. “But I’m adorable!”

“With that nose, you’re not,” Happy replies.

Toby beams at her. “You usually think I’m adorable?” He smacks his hand on their comforter. “That’s adorable.”

Happy groans. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be weird?”

“Nah,” Toby says, sliding under the covers. “I’m good right here.”

Happy raises an eyebrow. “That would have been sweet if you weren’t literally blinking. Christmas isn’t even until Monday.”

“It’s the holiday season, Happy,” Toby says seriously. “I’ve got to get my Christmas on.”

“You’ve got to get that nose,” Happy plucks the blinking monstrosity off of Toby’s face, “off.”

Toby blinks. “You didn’t.”

Happy takes a sip of her coffee in response.

“Does this mean I’m adorable again?” he asks after a few moments of stunned silence.

Happy sets her coffee back down and crosses her legs when she sits again. She studies his face. “You’re not bad,” she says with a shrug.

Toby leans forward. “I’m not wearing the nose anymore,” he says meaningfully.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Happy agrees. She kisses him gently and rests her hands on his thighs, running her fingertips up his legs. Then she pauses. “Wait, what are you wearing?”

Toby leaps out of bed and pulls off his pajama pants.

“Ho, ho, ho, merry freakin’ Christmas!” he exclaims as he points to the most ridiculous pair of boxers Happy’s seen in her life.

“You’re wearing Santa boxers,” she says in disbelief.

Toby wiggles his eyebrows and dives back into bed, rolling on top of Happy. “You want to unwrap this?”

Happy groans. “If I kiss you will you quit it with the Christmas innuendos?”

Toby replies, his fingertips rubbing against her stomach, with, "You can have my holly jolly Christmas."


End file.
